The Maze girls
by LaughingTina
Summary: The roof of the box was opening and there were about a dozen boys looking down shocked. The heat overwhelmed me. The shielded my eyes from the sun using my hands. The eyes all rested on us. "IT'S BLOODY GIRLS!" I tilt my head to the side to see a boy with blond hair staring down at us. Whispers rose through the group of boys above us. I turned to see Emily "It's the maze"
1. Chapter 1

Mr James was engrosed in the maths lesson jumping here and there -

Everyone hated maths except Flo

My best friend.

She was literally a genius at maths no wonder she is doing her maths GCSES early this year.

Yeh we are in year 8.

Flo short for Flora never **never** has her hair out, it is normally in a pony tail.

I mean typical Flo.

My other best friend Emily **hates** maths but that's no surprise.

I mean at the moment she is reading the maze runner -  
Under the desk

She started today-

Yeah she just started and is already obsessed.

"Okay class you are free to go- see you after lunch!"

Everyone groaned **even** **fl** o but that's probably because she hates the topic - areas of 3D shapes.

We slowy trudged towards the open air at the end of the corridor-

Then I felt something large clasp around my face.

I spun around to see where Emily And Flo where but the grasp was firm.

The person heaved me down to the ground and started murmuring something to someone else.

I let out an enstrangled scream then blackness englufed me-

I heaved my eyes open and I felt like I was on a moving lift

Going faster and faster.

I felt wet and I was terrified.

Screaming, I turned round to see flo huddled in a corner whimpering

"Flo!"

Flo spun around and pulled me into a hug.

" i am scared lucy"

"Me too"

I peered around to see Two other girls on the floor-

One was Emily.

We charged towards her and shaked her.

"Emily! wake up!" Emily!"

Emily slowly moved a bit and her eye balls fluttered and she shot up.

"Lucy, flo where are we?!"

"I don't know"

We all sat in silence for a moment before Flo turned her attention to the other girl.

She had jet black hair which covered her face, she looked the same height as us.

Flo was just about to move the hair when Emily screamed.

"DONT TOUCH HER! DONT TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"WHY?"

"THIS PLACE- IT FEELS SO FAMILIAR-"

" Emily what is it ?"

"NO NOOO IT CANT BE! NO!"

"EMILY!"

"we- we are in the -"

the lift came to clattering stop.  
I looked up.

The roof of the box was opening and there were about a dozen boys looking down shocked.

The heat overwhelmed me.

The eyes all rested on us.

"It's the maze"

I turned around and there Emily spoke shivering.

The mouths fell open of the boys.

Then a splurtter of water sprayed from behind me-

I spun around automaticly to see the black haired girl awake.

"Thomas!"

All the boys looked at a boy in the middle with jet black hair and a cute face.

"And that's Teresa"


	2. The Maze

Hey guys,

I forgot to do this author note, I really appreciate the views and I hope you like my book. If you have any improvements please tell me. Thank you ! Just to let you know I will be posting about everyday! Sorry about the confusion!

Tina

Xx

A boy in the middle reached out and grabbed our arms and heaved us up.

Something blinded me-

I sun shone bright in my eyes I automatically covered my eyes and leaned down. As if I was protecting it.

"You'll get over it"

I spun around to see "Thomas".

"Sorry what?"

"The sun light, the same happened to me"

I grinned and turned back around.

Emily came up to me.

"Ahhh this cant be true! We can't be in the maze! I know who all these people are! How is this possible!"

"Oy you shut up"

"You shut up Gally!"

"Emily ! How do you know his name?"

Emily sighed.

"I am reading the book remember?"

"Oh - Right... is something bad going to happen?"

"Urhh, not from what I have read so far.. For a few days we are safe"

"good, that's enough time to try and get out"

"Get out?"

The girl with black hair stood there, crossed arms.

I didn't like her attitude so I said-

"And you are?"

Behind I heard snickers and gigglies

The girl signed and flickered her hair back.

"Teresa"

"Great sense of sarcasm "

More snickers

"I know you like Thomas"

Where did that come from?

I bursted out laughing

"Are you serious? Thomas ? The thomas?"

Snickers came and people around Thomas moved away leaving him alone.

He looked really hurt.

I mean I might have a little crush

"Thomas, I didn't mean it that way! Sorry!"

Thomas just gave a weak smile and walked away.

"Thomas!"

Then I ran after him.

Flo:

The laughter and the shouting!

It is SOO LOUD!

Ahh!

"Flo!"

I opened my eyes to see Emily over me.

"WHAT! "

I rolled over on the log where I layed sleeping.

"Look!"

Emily was pointing to a cute boy with blonde hair in the middle of the pack.

Ok I have to admit he looks cute-

"What do you think?"

"Umm he- isn't really my taste"

"Really! Do you think he likes me?"

Really Emily!

"Umm maybe?"

"That's great! Hey you look a bit like him!"

Like him? Emily reall-

Ok maybe he looked a bit like me.

He had the same face shape, same eyes, same type of smile-

Ok maybe I liked that he looked like me.

But the only thing was he kept on looking at me like REALLY DEEPLY-

"Flo!"

"WHAT EMILY!"

EMILY DO NOT DISTURB MY DAY DREAMS!

"He is looking at me!"

"What do you mean? He is looking at m-"

But then I saw the boy was looking at her. I was daydreaming after all-

And he was coming over to us-

"Hey Newt!"

Oh my god she is already stalking him

"Hey, you look cute"

Emily blushed and smiled.

"Actually can I talk to your friend Flo"

Is he NOW stalking ME?

"Umm sure"

Emily was blushing harder but not in that way- in the hurt way- the desperate way.

Newt pulled me aside

"Um hi?"

"Hi, I need to talk to you"

"Aren't we doing that now?"

Newt laughed-

What does he want? Does he like me?

"Umm do you think Emily likes me?"

NOOO he is basically duffing me!

wait AM I UGLY NOW?

Newt saw my face then quickly held my hand.

"No it's because I saw her looking at me and- I thought she liked me- but I like you"

My heart stopped-

He- e likes me? OMG!

"Umm me t-"

But I hadn't realised that the whole maze was quiet and everyone was looking our way.

And they were now laughing INCLUDING EMILY.

Newts friends came over and clapped him on his back, laughing.

"Great joke Newty Boy"

" Well done she really believed you!"

"Fantastic skills, Good joke, Drink on you!"

And in between all of that Newt was laughing as well. I slowly walked away - anywhere but here.

Then I tripped.

And triple the amount of laughter sounded.

Tears ran down my flushed cheeks.

Newt turned around and saw me and walked forward-

"Flo, I am sorry, I didnt know you actually like-"

"DON'T COME NEAR ME! ANY OF YOU! I HATE YOU ALL! I DONT LIKE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Flo sorry how about we start ag-"

"SHUT UP!"

And with that I stood up and ran toward the walls of the maze-

But the doors were open.


	3. Teresa

Hey guys,

Just to let you know if you want another story similar to mine read Daja vo. I think thats how it is spelt. It is by Maddie. I will put her username in the comments. Thanks! Please Pm me on what you think!

Tina

xxx

Lucy:

I ran after Thomas, moving as fast as I could.

He jogged into a cabin with hammocks as beds.

"Thomas! Please wait up!"

Thomas stood still.

I broke into a jog and went up to him.

"Thomas, I am soo sorry, I really didn't mean it -"

"Then why did you say! I actually thought i had ch-"

...

"Thomas.."

I walked forward and put my hand on his shoulder.

I felt his muscles relax, and he tilted his head up.

Thomas was about the size of 1 apple taller than me.

I didn't know how old he was, but he looked about my age.

"Thomas- what did you think you had-"

Thomas turned around and looked me in the eyes. His eyes glistening in the sun. He took my hand, and I let him.

"A -"

"A- hum"

We spun around to find Teresa at the side of the cabin, leaning against a pole.

I looked down blushing.

I noticed that Teresa was staring a Thomas her gaze fixed on him. Thomas stood still looking at his worn out shoes.

"Umm I didn't interrupt you I - don't think"

"No, you didn't "

And with that Thomas walked off again.

"Thomas!-"

"There is no point of calling after him you know - Lu- can I call you that? I would think of you when I go to the loo!"

And then I got pissed off.

I leaped on Teresa pining her hands down to the ground, while she was screaming her head of.

She got hold of my leg and whipped me onto the grass, and jumped on me-

I felt something crack inside me.

Then I got very angry.

By that time a crowd had formed around us- including Emily, but not Flo- or the blond guy.

Emily was screaming trying to get to Teresa, I knew if she got the chance she would have ripped her head off. Anyway this guy was pulling her back.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

I got a hold of Teresa's long hair and pulled it yanking her of me.

Then I pushed my knee against her stomach resulting in her screaming.

I felt something rip on my scalp.

And handful of my hair was gone.

I was pined on the ground and Teresa was clawing to my face while I struggled against her.

The pain was horrible.

Then the weight on me was gone and I saw Thomas pushing Teresa away.

Thomas pulled me up and I enveloped him into a hug.I felt his firm arms around me. I started sobbing into his shirt, the pain, the shock. It was to much for me.

Then he pulled away..

Or someone pulled him away.

Gally shoved Thomas on the floor. Thomas grunting in pain wiped away the blood on his sleeve and tried to get up but failed.

Gally shoved his boot into his knee and lifted up his hand to punch him.

"THOMAS!"

I was just about to hurdle towards Gally when someone was already on him.

Emily.

She had jumped on his back and was twisiting his head to the side.

Emily, the strongest girl in school, kicked Gally in his butt at the same time I jumped on him and we together pinned him to the ground.

It was like a fight for our lives.

I struggled to push Gallys hand down to stop him from puching Emily, while Emily was kicking, shoving him as he winced in pain.

I don't think he liked being beaten up by girls.

It might have been bad for his reputation.

Emily suddenly turned to face me.

Her face red from the heat and the pain and screamed-

"GO AND HELP THOMAS!"

I quickly nodded and ran towards Thomas.

"THOMAS ! PLEASE!"

Thomas opened his eyes and managed a weak smile.

"THOMAS PLEASE!"

I held his hand and squeezed it hard.

Tears rolled down my face, this was all my fault, I got him hurt, he nearly died.

Thomas then suddenly started to point to something trying to heave his arm up.

I didn't understand.

"Thomas What is it?!"

Behind me I heard Emily screaming something as she struggled against Gally.

I spun around to feel something hard skim my skin but luckily something pushed me out of the way.

Thomas pulled me into the grass next to him just as soon as -

Blackness engulfed me.


	4. Cranks

Flo :

I walked towards the walls of the maze

Why did I even come out of maths

Why couldn't I just make up an excuse that I didn't understand something

Then I wouldn't even be here.

In this mess

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped it on my sleeves.

As I approached the walls of the maze and I heard Newt calling after me.

I didn't want to talk to him, or Emily -

Just Lucy.

I pressed my hand on the side of the open doors and slid down against it and bursted out crying.

Then Newt started shouting something.

"FLO GET OUT OF THERE NOW! MOVE NOW!"

i ignored it, I wish I didn't.

Then something clawed my back.

I tried to pull away but no.

It was just pulling me into the maze.

"NEWT HELP!"

Newt charge towards it with a spear in his hand. And plunged it into the heart.

But it didn't die.

It carried on pulling me into the maze.

Emily:

"LUCY WAKE UP!"

Lucy stirred moving her head from side to side on the grass where her head was bleeding.

"LUCY!"

"What?"

"LUCY FLO IS IN TROUBLE"

Lucy shot up,

"WHAT!"

"We have to hurry, a crank is pulling her into the maze, Newt, Thomas, Gally and Alby are trying to get her back! We have to help come on!"

I pulled Lucy up and we charged towards the wall of the maze when there was an audience watching.

Newt was on the floor at the foot of the maze bleeding.

"Newt? NEWT!"

I moved towards him.

"Are you alright?" But before he could answer and horrifying sound came. Like something was shifting.

"ITS THE WALLS ITS CLOSING!"

Newt weakly stood up on one foot and started shouting

"COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!"

Lucy:

The walls where closing on Flo, who was screaming struggling against the Crank.

Minho was trying to fight him of but couldn't pull her back.

This is all my fault.

If I never attacked Teresa, none of this would have happened.

Teresa was smirking by the side of the maze yawning.

Thomas was next to me and Emily by Newts side.

I had to get Flo out of this mess.

I had to save her.

She couldn't die like this. Not now. Not ever.

The doors where about 50 centimetres from closing when I lunged forward and darted through to the other side where Flo and Minho was.

Behind me I heard screams and shouts.

I pushed forwards and fell on the ground where Flo and Minho was.

Beside them was a dead Crank.

The walls had killed it.

Behind me I heard pants.

I spun around to see Thomas on the floor behind me.

He came after me.

Thomas winced in pain.

His hand was stuck in the wall.

Bleeding.

Blood oozed from his hand. Bubbling.

I flopped to the ground and gently tried to pull his hand.

It was stuck

"MINHO HELP!"

Minho hesitantly came over and pulled.

Thomas screamed in pain.

Minho pulled his hand out and he screamed again.

I moved closer to him.

"Shhh Thomas it will be alright, don't worry"

I stoked his cheek.

And then I tended his hand using a piece of fabric from my shirt.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see Flo. Crying.

I pulled her in for a hug and we cried together.

When we finally pulled away, Minho said-

"Welcome to death"

"What do you mean?"

"No one has ever survived in the maze at night, no one has survived"

Emily:

Lucy lunged forward just as the doors were closing and Thomas grabbed her shirt and pulled himself in after her.

Thomas is really brave.

Good that Lucy has someone to look after her.

I lunged after them but something pulled me back-

Or someone.

Newt.

"ARE YOU MAD!?"

"ARE YOU MAD? I NEED TO HELP THEM!"

I was just about to lunge back towards them when the doors closed.

"we-E-E NEED TO FIND A WAY TO SAVE THEM!"

Newt looked down and a tear rolled down his cheeks.

"Emily, I am sorry. No one survives a night in the maze"

I felt as if I was struck by lightening.

"Noo Nooo NOOO! THERE MUST BE A WAY TO GET TO THEM!"

I started crying.

I fell to the ground.

I knew it was hopeless.

I felt as if I was in the movies when someone was crying and sad music came on.

It was like that.

But real life.

I felt someones hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to see a young chubby boy the age of maybe 13.

"Hi my name is Chuck, Thomas was my best Friend I know how you feel..."

I managed a weak smile and Chuck sat down next to me, it was obvious he had been crying.

"When do the doors open again?"

There was silence.

"Not until next morning..."

By that time everyone had left and it was just me and Chuck.

"I am going to wait until next morning then I am going to go inside and find them..."

Chuck didn't say anything-

We just sat in silence.


	5. Newtie Boy

Emily:

It was night and me and Chuck were strewn on the glossy green grass. My head laid on chucks shoulder.

I had just lost my best friends- why?

I hadn't did anything wrong-

WHY? I AM ASKING YOU?

I shifted a bit on the itchy material. I presumed it was a bit after midnight.

Then all the memories flooded back.

Right back to...

The crank.

The blood on his face. Half of his face had been ripped away leaving red bones with dry bits of clotted blood.

His teeth were pointed out. Splintered with black poison. Dripping...

The claws long, fierce ready to rip out Flo, inside out...

I would never forget. Forget the way the eager eyes looked at Flo.

Flo' terrifying eyes looked horrible-

Another tear rolled down my cheek.

I had cried enough to last a life time. Maybe even too much.

I heard echos of footsteps in the distance.

Coming closer. And closer. I pinched my eyes shut wishing that I could never open it again. I heard murmurs above me.

Alby and Newt.

"Newtie boy pick up Chuck, I'll pick up the girl-"

"Albi no- I want to pick her up"

I sensed Albi smile and Newt blush.

"Good for you Newtie boy, you have finally grown up,"

He clapped Newt on the back and picked up chuck by his head and feet and advanced back to the huts.

Newt hesitated and gently lifted my head and legs.

He held me as if he didn't want to let go. I didn't want let go either. Ever.

Newt smelled like plants and herbs, my favourite.

It somewhat smelled familiar. Maybe a bit too familiar. I snuggled against his shirt, I felt his adams apple. He sensed me getting closer so he held me firmer.

And I like it.

It seemed to take forever to reach the huts. But I didn't care. It should last. For a moment I forgot away our lives back at home, Flo, Lucy.

Everything.

I didn't even care I was in the maze for a moment-

I just wanted Newt.

He laid me on the hammock next to his and sat down on it.

I opened my fluttering eyes to look at the glistening, innocent blue eyes. He deserved someone better than me.

Before knew it his face was less than inch from my face. I felt his hot breath on my neck.

Oh my god, whats going to happen. Omg I can't wait to tell Lucy and Flo.

But then I remembered they were gone forever-

The memories were back, of the past. The good ones and the bad ones.

Before I could come up with another memory, I felt something brush against my lips.

Newts lips against mine.

Wait he was kissing me? ME!? What?

I leaned in.

Wait was I A GOOD KISSER! WHAT IF HE DIDNT LIKE IT?

Finally we pulled away-

And newt smiled and went to his hammock.

I turned around to face the night sky.

I was SOO HAPPY!

But then I looked further through into the distance where the maze was. Where Flo, Lucy- the people I had loved since I was 5.

They were struggling for life while I was sitting in a hammock supposed to sleep.

No I wouldn't do that.

At least I was the fastest runner at school.

I leaped off the hammock. And rushed towards the walls. The air passed behind me. The wind wurling around me.

Then something was running behind me.

Newt.

Of course.

I ran faster.

But Newt was faster.

Of course.

I finally reached the walls and grabbed a vine and tried to heave myself up.

But Newt pushed me up and helped.

Of course.

WAIT OF COURSE? HE WAS HELPING?

I turned around to face him.

"Why are you helping me?"

Newt looked at me and sighed.

"Two reasons: One) I can't leave Minho and Thomas to die and Flo and Lucy, I planning to go after you slept but, seeing as though you won't leave then... two) I can't let you die. You have no experience in the maze. You couldn't survive"

"But I thought there is no way into the maze?"

"Then why are you trying?"

I grinned,

he was like.

Perfect for me.

"So you can climb up ?"

"Well not exactly, follow me"

We ran to a corner of the maze.

There was literally stones.

Just stones.

"What is this?"

"Our route, into the maze"

Then he started the stones apart and I helped until there was nothing left except a loose rock. A big one.

Newt pushed it and turned to face me.

"Some help ?"

"Oh, yeh sure"

We heaved, grunted until it budged.

And then there were bodies.

Bodies of the cranks, who had tried to get in.

I covered my hand over my mouth and hugged Newt.

He hugged me back.

Then he pulled away and fished a spear out of his long boot.

"Here, you're gonna need this"

I looked at it

"Bloody hell!"

Newt looked as if he had been slapped then grinned and gently shoved me,

"Oy thats my word!"

"Well you are going to need a new one won't you!"

I said playing with him.

We both bursted out laughing.

Then together we moved over the clumped bodies.

Into the maze.


End file.
